De disfraces y algo más
by Risana Ho
Summary: De acuerdo, le confesó sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo y, como buen cliché Shonen-ai, Sasuke le correspondió. Eran felices como lombrices y comieron perdices, pero… ¿Dónde quedó su noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado que continuaba de la repentina aceptación amorosa? ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que tendría tanta suerte como en ésos clichés baratos? [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Naruto!]


_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san ¬¬, yo no gano nada. Sólo hacerles pasar un buen rato con éste par de tontos (?) XD

**.**

**De disfraces y algo más**

**.**

_By Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

En esos momentos Naruto Uzumaki tenía dos cosas muy claras en la cabeza; la primera, su orgullo de hombre estaba siendo cruelmente pisoteado, y la segunda, mucho más importante que la anterior, descuartizaría lenta y dolorosamente a Sakura y al idiota de Sai. De acuerdo, posiblemente exageraba un poco con ésta, pero tenía tantas ganas de desquitar su frustración contra alguien que no podía evitar poseer pensamientos homicidas hacia sus amigos. Observó su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana una vez más y quiso darse de topes contra la pared, esperaba que funcionara para dejar de pensar tonterías.

¡¿Por qué él tenía que ser el idiota que vistiera así?!

Pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos, jalando en el proceso las dos coletas altas que ahora adornaban su cabeza, sintió la incómoda capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro y miró horrorizado el color naranja del vestido que usaba. Agradecía internamente que la falda fuera esponjosa con muchos volantes y pliegues para disimular el _bulto_ que tenía en la entrepierna. ¡Él no era ningún _eunuco_! Y tampoco quería traumatizar a los pobres niños que asistieran al festival. ¿Por qué todo lo malo le sucedía a él? Cuando aceptó la oferta –forzadamente, cabía aclarar– jamás esperó que sus compañeros fueran tan crueles. Sobre todo Sakura y Sai, los organizadores del mísero evento. ¿Acaso la vida lo detestaba? ¿Qué había hecho él en su vida pasada para merecer semejante castigo? No lo sabía. Dentro de sí siempre estuvo seguro que fue una especie de héroe, y digamos que a los héroes tenían que pasarles cosas buenas… ¡No estar a punto de vomitar su pobre desayuno! Le daban ganas meterse bajo el escritorio y no salir hasta que cada persona abandonara la escuela.

Su desdicha comenzó una semana atrás cuando, como de costumbre, llegó tarde a clase. Para su mala fortuna ese día repartieron los puestos que desempeñarían en su local del festival de verano. Como cada año el Instituto Konoha celebraba una festividad y todos los grupos debían participar. Ellos optaron por no quebrarse la cabeza y prepararon el típico y nada celebre; _Café Cosplay_. Uno a uno de sus compañeros eligió una actividad y al final nadie quiso usar el vestido para ser la persona responsable de repartir folletos e invitaciones por toda la escuela. ¡Claro, dejémosle el peor puesto al retrasado de Naruto! ¡Ha! Pero aún en su actual indumentaria, seguía siendo un hombre que jamás daba media vuelta ante un problema. ¡Cumpliría su palabra!

—Malditos traidores-_ttebayo_.

Y si ese detalle no fuera suficiente problema, también debía lidiar con el imbécil de Sasuke. Solo le pedía a cualquier deidad que tuviera la bondad de apiadarse de su alma, no encontrarse con Uchiha el resto de la tarde. Parecía una suerte que Sasuke fuera en un salón diferente al suyo. Y que ellos tuvieran la "genial y emocionante" idea de organizar un salón de Té, le facilitaba un poco la situación. Obviamente estaba seguro que la propuesta fue del aburrido Uchiha, pero como sus compañeros de clase lo idolatraban –a pesar de ser un _cabrón_ que no les dirigía más de dos palabras amables– ellos parecían felices de formar parte en dicha actividad.

¡Bah! Ni que él estuviera igual de idiota por un poco de su atención…

Entonces comenzó a reír como loco ante su propio pensamiento. ¿Quién lo mandaba a tener un maldito insensible como novio? Sí, porque Sasuke Uchiha estaba con él.

De acuerdo, le había confesado sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo y, como buen cliché _Shonen-ai o Yaoi_, Sasuke le correspondió. Eran felices como lombrices y comieron perdices, pero… ¡¿Dónde quedó su noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado que continuaba de la repentina aceptación amorosa?! Se suponía que apenas admitieran sus sentimientos debían estar revolcándose en la cama –o en el lugar más cercano– como animales en celo. No obstante, llevaban juntos más de un mes y no habían pasado de unos cuantos besos que podía contar fácilmente con los dedos de una sola mano. ¿Acaso Sasuke era frígido? ¿Mintió en cuanto a sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que él tendría tanta suerte como en ésos clichés baratos?

Y ahí surgía un nuevo problema que no deseaba agregar a su lista de frustraciones. Suspiró resignado, no quería pensar otra vez en eso. Cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta y vio la cabeza de Hinata asomándose, decidió olvidar el tema y hacerle una seña a su amiga para que ella pasara. Hinata iba vestida con un sencillo kimono lila y traía los volantes que debía comenzar a repartir. El festival había empezado una hora atrás.

—Te ves muy bien, Naruto-_kun_.

Hinata decía la verdad. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y no pudo evitar admirar cada detalle. Si no fuera porque sabía que bajo esa ropa estaba su amigo, en verdad creería que se trataba de una chica –y una muy linda. La peluca de largos mechones rubios combinaba a la perfección con su tono real, el vestido le quedaba perfecto gracias a los arreglos añadidos, el gran moño sobre su pecho disimulaba bastante bien su falta de busto y las medias blancas hasta los muslos cubrían por completo cualquier porción de sus piernas velludas. Naruto es un hombre, y aunque estuviera algo flaco seguía teniendo mucho vello corporal.

—Eres cruel, Hinata. Me veo como un idiota.

Ella negó, convencida.

—N-no, te ves… lindo.

¡Auch! Otro golpe bajo para su orgullo masculino.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos de lugar? ¡A ti te quedaría muy bien! Estoy seguro que a Neji también le gustará-_ttebayo_.

Hyuuga enrojeció por completo, negó nuevamente varias veces con la cabeza y por un instante Naruto pensó que ella colapsaría ahí mismo.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

Uzumaki lo comprendió, ella jamás podría andar por el Instituto vestida de tal manera, se desmayaría ante cualquier palabra halagadora. Mejor debía darse por vencido, nadie lo ayudaría.

…

Lo aceptaba muy dentro sí, no le estaba yendo tan mal como lo pensó en un principio. Evidentemente sintió un tirón en las tripas al salir del salón e ir con sus compañeros, la risotada de Kiba no ayudó a sus ánimos, pero el golpe que le dio Sakura para callarlo –por cierto, ella usaba un traje de enfermera e Inuzuka uno de hombre lobo– le agradó bastante. Sólo ellos sabían quién era en realidad y Haruno le aconsejó que entregara los folletos sin decir palabras, debía sonreír y ponerlos en las manos de las personas. El truco le funcionó, nadie lo reconoció y si lo veía por el lado positivo, hasta parecía que estaba haciendo _cosplay_ en Akihabara. Pero definitivamente el factor que mejoró sus circunstancias, fue entrar al auditorio y encontrarse con otro individuo con su mismo problema. Al menos no había sido el único.

—Hola, Haku.

El nombrado dejó de acomodar las sillas y alzó la mirada, parpadeó un par de veces intentando reconocerlo. La voz que escuchó antes fue la de Naruto. ¿Cierto?

—¿Naruto?

Uzumaki le puso su dedo índice en los labios para que no hablara más alto.

—Estoy de incógnito, Haku. Es un secreto-_ttebayo._

Haku rió. Las acciones infantiles del rubio lo caracterizaban por completo.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero estoy seguro que todos saben que yo seré "la protagonista" de la obra que haremos por la tarde.

Naruto iba a decirle que él ya parecía mujer sin disfraz, aunque decidió omitirlo y comenzaron a platicar sobre trivialidades del festival.

…

Hablar unos minutos con Haku fue entretenido, lástima que su grupo aún tuviera que hacer varios preparativos para la obra. Se despidió de él y continuó repartiendo los papeles. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Fue de un lado a otro y de la primera planta a la última. Cuando volvió al primer piso recordó lo que su prima Karin –ella iba en la misma clase de Sasuke– le contó a su madre. Karin fue a su casa para pedirle un kimono prestado a Kushina, y sin proponérselo terminó enterándose del salón que utilizarían para la sala de Té; sería el número cuatro al final del pasillo del ala B. En la última semana no tuvo tiempo de pasar junto a Sasuke, sabía que si le preguntaba éste le hubiese dado cada uno de los detalles, pero el problema recaía en que también le pediría ir. Y Naruto no quería aparecer vestido así, gracias. Sin embargo la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo; ¿Cómo se vería el maldito bastardo en ese kimono azul marino que le quedaba tan bien? ¿Tendría muchas clientas? ¿Las trataría adecuadamente? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? Conociendo el lado educado de Sasuke –e incrementar sus celos. Sí, estaba celoso de sus compañeras, ¿algún problema?– estaría manipulándolas con atenta y fingida cordialidad. La familia Uchiha figuraba como una de las más famosas por su ceremonia del té, y Sasuke siendo uno de sus sucesores, luego de su hermano mayor Itachi, debía demostrar sus buenos modales en el evento, sin importarle lo molesto que le resultara permanecer rodeado de varias personas.

¡Ahora tenía más ganas de ir a verlo!

Balanceó las posibilidades y al final decidió dar un pequeño vistazo sin que nadie lo notara, terminó de repartir los volates rápidamente y casi corrió al salón indicado. Disminuyó la velocidad de su carrera para no llamar la atención, no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar y asomar un poco la cabeza por la puerta, pero el sujeto sirviendo la ceremonia era Suigetsu, acompañado de su prima que parecía de mal humor. ¿En dónde rayos estaba Sasuke?

No quiso preguntar, optó por dar media vuelta y buscar algún puesto de ramen. Encontró uno, nada comparado con el Ichiraku pero bastante pasable. Ocupó un lugar en una banca libre listo para degustar su platillo, sin embargo notó que algunos alumnos lo quedaban viendo con claras intenciones de acercársele. ¡Por supuesto, esos idiotas pensaban que era una chica! Molesto, entró nuevamente al edificio y subió a la tercera planta dispuesto a tener un poco de privacidad, pero entre más caminaba a su destino, unos susurros extraños alertaron sus sentidos, dejó su tazón en el suelo y procuró no hacer ruido, caminando de manera silenciosa hacia el salón donde provenían los siseantes gemidos. Al parar frente a la puerta descubrió que permanecía ligeramente abierta. Naruto nunca se consideró un persona entrometida, pero algo en su morboso libido adolescente le alentó a echar una ojeada al interior, tantos años conviviendo con su pervertido padrino Jiraiya no le dejaron nada bueno.

Corrió suavemente la madera, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido. El salón permanecía casi en penumbras, solo iluminado por la luz exterior de un par de ventanas. Lo primero que sus curiosos ojos azules descubrieron fue un rostro sonrosado, sudoroso y cubierto por un flequillo negro, dejándole ver solo la nariz y su boca entreabierta, la causante de los obscenos suspiros. Su campo visual fue ampliándose en cuanto abrió un poco más la puerta y experimentó una punzada en la parte baja de su cuerpo al descubrir a Sasuke. El pelinegro tenía su mano dentro de la abertura de su kimono azul y utilizaba la otra para sostenerse del escritorio, mientras su cuerpo entero se arqueaba. ¡Uchiha estaba masturbándose ahí!

—Na-Naruto…

Su garganta quedó seca, le costó tragar saliva al escuchar su nombre pronunciado en esa voz grave. Bajó la mirada, descubriendo que el simple hecho de oírlo y percibir sus movimientos había ayudado al gran bulto escondido bajo su falda. Su imaginación trabajó tan a prisa que casi juró sentir las manos del pelinegro sobre él. Un nuevo calambrazo le dolió al doble. ¡Era un maldito voyerista! Supuso que no mantenía mucho autocontrol sobre su propio cuerpo y algún ruido delatador salió de su garganta, porque Sasuke alzó la mirada y giró hacia su dirección, concentrando su mirada ébano sobre él. Por un instante advirtió la tensión en el cuerpo de Uchiha al ser descubierto pero solo le bastó un par de segundos e identificarlo. Jamás engañaría a los finos sentidos de Sasuke. Entonces recordó que estaba de _mirón_ y sirviéndose de su útil sentido de sobrevivencia –también por el bien de su propia salud mental y cordura– dio media vuelta y huyó rápidamente.

…

Entró al primer baño que encontró y los pocos hombres que estaban ahí lo miraron raro. ¡Otra vez el maldito vestido! No le importó, pasó al primer cubículo libre, cerrando la puerta con el pasador. Por los pasos de fuera estuvo seguro que los demás habían salido, posiblemente pensando que, siendo una chica con la respiración agitada, se pondría a llorar en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo sus verdaderas intenciones no tenían nada relacionado y bajó la tapa del inodoro sentándose sobre éste. Ésa fue la experiencia más erótica que había experimentado en su corta existencia.

—¡Demonios!

Masculló fuertemente, tentado a meter la mano en su falda para disminuir un poco su calentura. ¡Aún estaba duro como piedra! No le importaría el lugar, ni que el vestido fuese de Sakura, quien posiblemente lo asesinaría si descubría su prenda manchada del sospechoso líquido semitransparente. ¡En verdad necesitaba actuar rápido! Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sino fuera por el nuevo ruido de pasos que casualmente pararon frente a su puerta.

—Naruto, abre.

La voz de Sasuke le hizo saltar sobre su lugar.

—Lo siento, _teme_, no era mi intención mirarte.

¿Qué iba a sucederle? Considerando la vena vengativa de Uchiha, nada bueno sería. También sabía que entre más tiempo pasara peor se pondría la cosa y no deseaba terminar el día liándose a golpes. Despacio quitó el seguro y salió, encontrándose con Sasuke cruzado de brazos, él enarcó una de sus cejas negras al observarlo de arriba abajo. Y sonrió. De esa manera petulante que lo caracterizaba. Naruto arrugó los labios sin lograr pronunciar palabra al verlo acercársele. Esperó un golpe, y no el beso que lo tomó por sorpresa. Uzumaki no dejó pasar la oportunidad y pasó sus manos por la nuca, jalándolo más e intensificando el contacto. Dieron un par de pasos torpes y entraron nuevamente al cubículo, haciendo que Sasuke terminara sentado sobre la tapa llevándose consigo a Naruto, éste quedó sobre sus piernas. El vestido estorbaba un montón pero no evitó que Sasuke metiera su mano y sintiera la dureza del miembro de Naruto. ¿Y para que mentir? Él estaba igual.

Debía aceptar que ir al salón vacío no fue una de sus ideas más brillantes, no obstante, después de un largo día de trabajo y soportar a sus compañeras hizo que su mal humor incrementara, sabía que la única persona que podía hacer algo era Naruto, pero ni siquiera encontró al rubio por los pasillos. Pensar tanto en Uzumaki tampoco ayudó, ni la tensión acumulada por cuatro semanas. Al final decidió ocupar su descanso para hacer algo que nunca imaginó realizar en la escuela. Por un momento sintió que el alma le caía a los pies al ser descubierto, pero cuando reconoció los ojos azules de Naruto –nadie en la escuela poseía el mismo tono de azul–, lo único que pensó fue imaginarse la boca del rubio terminado el trabajo. No obstante, apenas iba a soltar una frase, Naruto desapareció como humo. Vaya, idiota.

Y ahí estaban ahora, frente a frente, sin perder la oportunidad ofrecida. Sasuke deseaba ir más lento para no asustar a Naruto aunque por la reacción en la parte baja del rubio, estuvo muy equivocado.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

La pregunta sonaba un poco, solo un poco, estúpida. Naruto miró hacia abajo y descubrió que el kimono de Sasuke permanecía abierto, lo besó nuevamente y antes de agregar algo más, llevó su mano hasta el pene del otro y lo apretó sin ninguna consideración.

—¡Imbécil!

Naruto rió sin disminuir la presión del agarre, la continuación de su labor formaba parte primordial. Sus dedos iban desde la punta hasta la base, oprimiendo el glande y la cabeza de un color más rosado, el semitransparente líquido pre-seminal empezó a mojar sus dedos. Los labios apretados de Uchiha intentaron no soltar gemidos vergonzosos pero fue inútil. Entonces Sasuke hizo un movimiento similar bajo la tela naranja, descendiendo su mano de abajo hacia arriba, Naruto cerró los ojos y gimió más fuerte. No importaba, nadie los escucharía porque Sasuke había cerrado la puerta principal con seguro. Los movimientos incrementaron de ritmo y ambos sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesarles la columna vertebral. Gruñeron ante el orgasmo y la esencia pegajosa de los dos cuerpos terminó manchando sus dedos. Aún jadeantes, continuaron besándose. No podían creerlo, apenas tenían un momento a solas y estaban de _guarros_.

Para ser su primera vez juntos estuvo bastante bien, tampoco podían llegar hasta el final ahí, ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia y, si habían aguantado un mes sin tocarse, podían esperar unos días más. Tendrían mucho tiempo para intentarlo más adelante.

….

—¡Por Dios, Naruto! ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡El festival terminó hace una hora!

—Lo siento, Sakura-_chan_.

Uzumaki intentó parecer arrepentido pero la gran sonrisa en su rostro no ayudó demasiado. A su lado Sasuke sólo movió la cabeza en un escueto saludo, Sakura le sonrió y regresó a su expresión furiosa al fijarse en Naruto. Éste dio dos pasos atrás y colocó ambas manos al frente, esperando que el simple acto detuviera a la fiera. Ella estaba cansada y molesta, habían tenido mucho trabajo en el café. ¡Naruto desapareció cuando más lo necesitaban! Lo observó detenidamente y entrecerró la mirada al percatándose de algunos detalles que pasó antes.

—Un momento. ¿Por qué traes la ropa mal puesta? ¡¿Y qué le pasó al maquillaje y a tu cabello?!

La sonrisa nerviosa de Naruto y las mejillas rojas de Sasuke le dieron la respuesta. Sakura no debía ser un genio para conectar los puntos y sacar una rápida conclusión.

—Sakura-_chan_, yo-

—Espera un segundo. ¡¿Lo hiciste con mi vestido?!... ¡Alto! ¡No, no quiero saberlo!

Haruno cubrió sus oídos y dio media vuelta, tarareando una canción irreconocible. Apreciaba a sus dos amigos, pero saber sobre sus intimidades rebasaría sus límites. Una vez solos, Naruto respiró tranquilo al recordar un punto importante. ¡Por fin había terminado el maldito festival!

—¡Para la próxima tú usarás ese traje de enfermera, Sasuke!

—En tu imaginación, _usurantonkachi_.

Naruto sólo rió y besó rápidamente a Sasuke por última vez antes de correr tras Sakura, aún les faltaba limpiar el salón y debía sacarse aquel horroroso disfraz. Además, una de sus mejores cualidades era la persistencia.

Soñar no le costaba nada.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Bien, antes que nada déjenme decirles que este fic ya había sido publicado en AY en la cuenta de "Por amor al SasuNaru y al Yaoi" porque participó en un concurso de esa página en FB, aunque yo no gane XD (inner: ¿en serio pensaste que podías ganar con **__Takaita__** y **__Higary__** ahí? ¬¬, R: no me lo recuerdes Q.Q *se hace bolita en una esquina*). Nah, la verdad es que sus one-shot estaban muy buenos (por cierto, ellas fueron las ganadoras n.n), y como no lo había puesto aquí, pues se los dejo y espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Además, esto cuenta como regalo (?) para Narutín por ser su último cumpleaños en el manga Q.Q**_

_**Así que por última vez (por el manga)…**_

**_¡Otanjōbi Omedetō_** **_Naruto!_**

_**Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, espero que estén muy bien! Y por último, que les parece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
